Evil Men Do
by VampireQueen21
Summary: ChristinaBoyd. During The Lonely Hunter, Christina has decided to learn more about who she really is. When Boyd has his party the children of the families come as well and the outcome is interesting.
1. Prologue

Title: Evil Men Do

Author: Dez/Jezebel Jinx/VampireQueen21

Rating: Mature (Hard R)

Couple: Christina/Boyd

Summary: During _The Lonely Hunter_, Christina has decided to learn more about who she really is. When Boyd has his party the children of the families come as well and the outcome is interesting.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Point Pleasant, they belong to people who aren't me.

Warning: Possible Jesse, Paula, Judy and Amber bashing. If there is it won't be much.

A.N. I'm a big Christina/Boyd shipper. I never really liked Jesse, he was always too much of a little boy for me to be attracted to him but Boyd is definitely all man. Yummy.

**Prologue**

_July 30, 2005_

The Kramer's, along with two other families, the Parker's and the Hargrove's were invited to Lucas Boyd's home for the meteor shower. When Meg asked if it would be all right to invite the kids, Judy and Christina, Amber, who told them about the gathering said she assumed so. The Parker's were bringing Jesse and she's bringing Paula. That's how she, Christina Nickson was roped into going to this party.

Now she's standing in front of her mirror, Isabel's mirror, smoothing down her newly purchased light blue summer dress. Judy helped her pick it out and even gave her half the money to pay for it, the money her father promised her still hasn't come, she'd need to get a job. The last thing she wished to do is take advantage of the Kramer's charity.

Yesterday she ran into Lucas Boyd again, he cornered her telling her that he is the only one that can understand what she's going through. Told her that she's _His_ child and he was sent here to make sure she follows her destiny. Of course if it's her destiny why did she need Boyd to guide her? Shouldn't she already be heading toward it?

Something else happened yesterday while she was speaking with Boyd…they almost kissed. Weird right? She's in love or at least in lust with Jesse, why would she jeopardize any chance, no matter how slim, she has with him? Before their lips touched she realized what she was doing and ran leaving him behind, now she has to go to a party that he's hosting, yeah this won't be awkward at all. Her bedroom door creeps open, Judy pokes her head into the room.

"Wow, Jesse is going to flip when he sees you in that dress. May even try to get you out of it." She teases her new friend. Christina gives her a half-smile, "Ok, what's wrong? Why aren't you jumping off the walls with joy at the idea of Jesse pouncing on you?"

Does she Judy that Jesse while very cute doesn't get her all hot and bothered? Not like Boyd does anyway. After she got home from almost kissing Boyd she completely ignored Meg and Ben, only stopping long enough to tell Judy she was going to bed. The second her head hit the pillow she was lost in a sea of dreams about her and Boyd making love. Dammit what the Hell is going on?

"I'm just a little nervous is all." Although now about what you might think. She'd never guess about her erotic dreams with Boyd, that left her dashing for the shower but begging for more.

Ben knocks on Christina's bedroom door; it's strange how quickly he has come to think of this room as Christina's and not Isabel's. Hearing Judy say 'come in' he opens the door. "Don't you two make a pretty picture? You both ready to go?"

Christina glances at Judy who nods to her father. "Yea, so does this Boyd character have any kids?" She questions.

"No." Christina automatically responds. Ben and Judy give her an odd stare. "He works for my father, I kind of know some things about him. And he doesn't have kids or a wife or girlfriend." She babbles out, blushing deeply, damn her fair complexion; she can never hide when she's embarrassed.

Accepting her answer Ben nods then leaves the room to go check on Meg. Back in the room Judy still has her gaze square on Christina. "All right another weird moment, you seem down right skittish about this Boyd guy." Sighing she slowly asks. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, nothing like that. He would never hurt me." Christina knew that without a shadow of a doubt. Wasn't completely sure how she knew but she knew. "Come on, let's go and get this over with." She grabs her coat and ushers Judy from her room. Tonight is going to be eventful, if the feeling in gut is correct things won't be the same when everyone goes home.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Lucas Boyd watches Amber and her daughter Paula sip champagne by the lit fireplace. The only reason why he allowed the adults to bring the children is because he wants to see Christina. She's only seventeen but that won't stop him, he was brought here to protect her, guide her toward her destiny…her destiny with him. Last night they came so close to kissing, but she's still a little leery of him so they never got to the actual kissing part.

Two quick raps sound on his front door; an evil smirk emerges as he stares at the door. Amber leaves his comfortable living room and stands next to him when he opens the door. Both the Parker's and the Kramer's along with Christina are huddled in the doorway. "Everyone welcome, thank you for coming, come on in." He greets everyone, Boyd greets Chris last, she stayed back till the other met him.

"Christina, you look lovely." He purrs out taking her hand in his kissing her knuckles. Fire shoots through her and she forces her moan down to her throat. That deep low voice oozes sex and drives her up the wall. It's how she came so close last night to jumping him on the hood of his car.

"Thank you Lucas." Her eyelashes sweep up staring at him. Their interaction didn't go unnoticed by anyone standing in the entryway.

Amber raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the electricity surging between the two new comers. "So you two know each other I take it?" Christina calls Boyd by his first name and he specifically told her he didn't want anyone calling him that. The fact that Christina did only raised her already heightened suspicions.

"Yes, quite well." Not explaining further happy with his guests drawing their own conclusions on their relationship.

"Lucas knows my father and was hired to protect me, make sure I don't get into too much trouble." Of course his idea of trouble is slightly different than most of the people in this town. For example he wouldn't mind if she killed someone but doesn't take to kindly to her having caring emotions for the Kramer's.

"Please, lets all go to the living room, it's a lot better than this cramped entryway." Boyd doesn't let go of Christina's hand; instead he loops her hand through his arm and guides her to a chair next to his. He hardly spared anyone, even Sarah Parker, a glance; he only has eyes for his charge.

Ben knowing damn well the interaction between Christina and Boyd is anything but protector and protected. There is something else going on and he's going to find out if it's the last thing he does. Meg gently touches Ben's muscular arm and guides him toward the bar that's set up. "Just relax Ben, have a good time." She whispers lovingly.

He nods, he'd have a good time, Meg deserves to have a normal evening out, but that doesn't mean he's not going to keep an eye on Boyd and Christina. Meg pours him a small scotch and herself a bit of champagne. There is some wine but it would get her drunk faster then if she just had a bit of bubbly.

Christina watches Paula steer clear of Jesse, did something happen between them? Amber strolls up to Meg and Ben, "Isn't this place just fabulous? Boyd's even buying a house on the beach this man is so loaded." She grins, switching her gaze from Meg to Ben. "I'm so happy you two could make it, it would have been awkward for Paula being here with Jesse."

"Oh really how come? Aren't they dating?" Meg questions happy someone is speaking to her like a normal person instead of babying her.

"Not since this afternoon. He came over to the house today and broke it off with her." She casts a sorrowful glance toward her daughter, she standing by the fireplace giving subtle glares to the Kramer's new residence. "Although I know Judy and Christina don't run in the same crowd I was kind of hoping they'd strike up a friendship." What better way to get a little closer to Ben then to suggest a friendship between their kids?

Judy having heard Amber's utterance about Jesse and Paula rushes over to Christina, Boyd has since left her side to talk with the Parker's. "You'll never believe what I just found out. Jesse broke up with Paula." Judy whispers in her ear snickering slightly at the news.

A part of her is irritated at how sweet and giddy Judy is but the still innocent part of her is threatening to let out a giggle at this knowledge. So Christina settles for something in between, a smile and soft chuckle. It's kind of ironic that Jesse breaks up with Paula when she begins to be less attracted to him and more attracted to Boyd. Could this possible get any more complicated?

Seeing Christina getting nervous he excuses himself from the conversation with the Parker's and returns to Chris's side. "Scuse us Judy but I need to borrow your sister…oh, I'm sorry your friend." A rush of joy rises with Judy's hurt expression at the mention of her sister.

With urgency Christina follows Boyd into the kitchen. "That was cruel Lucas. You know her sister passed away." However if she is honest with herself the evil side of her laughs at Judy's pain.

"Yea wasn't it?" He trails a palm down her arm; the tiny hairs rise as he brushes against them. "You're having the dreams aren't you?" Boyd whispers close to her ear same as Judy had before but she didn't wish to sleep with Judy.

"How do you know about those? I didn't even tell Judy about them." Breathless as his cheek caresses hers. Dammit he smells so good.

"Well, you haven't exactly told her you're the Devil's child either so it's not surprising you didn't her about the dreams." The servant preparing the meal is content with listening in and finishing up the dinner. He's long since learned the Mr. Boyd wants his servants to blend into the background they are constantly ignored and at times like this it came in handy.

Swallowing hard Christina steps closer to Boyd, being near him seemed so right. After standing near Jesse for too long she wanted to take a shower, like he's dirty and it got all over her. She'd scrub until she was raw, the main reason why she stayed by herself or with Boyd since she got here.

"Scuse me Mr. Boyd, dinner is ready to be served." Frank has been working for Mr. Boyd for over fifty-years. He knows exactly who Christina is and what Boyd it, it's the only reason why Boyd didn't shoo him out of the kitchen.

"Thank you Frank. Chris and I will let everyone know." He turns to the girl in his arms. "Your seat is right next to me, understand?" She doesn't like being told what to do but doesn't want to cause a scene later, she reluctantly agrees.

They leave the kitchen and Boyd announces that dinner is ready to be served. Jesse glances at Christina, he's been trying to talk with her ever since he arrived but she's been avoiding him. Even rose from her place to not sit near him in the living room, something's wrong with her he feels it in his gut.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As a group they enter the dining room, Boyd has yet to let Christina leave his side. The food is placed all around the table smelling absolutely delicious; "Shall we all sit down?" Boyd asks guiding Chris to the chair next to his, like a gentlemen he pulls her chair out for her. Nobody misses the slight squeeze of her hand in Boyd's.

Paula scoffs at the treatment Christina is receiving from Lucas Boyd, why is everyone bending over backwards for her? Around the table the guests take a seat, Amber grabs the other seat next to Boyd, she's unbelievably irritated that he hasn't spend a second with her. Meg, Ben and Judy fill in the chairs on Christina's side while Paula, Jesse, and Sarah fill in Amber's side, and Logan takes the last chair at the end.

"You've certainly out done yourself Mr. Boyd." Sarah thanks him.

"Oh please just Boyd is fine. And I certainly can't take the credit for this fabulous meal. That is all Frank's talent." He knows there is something off about Sarah Parker. She gives off a vibe that is—good, that is simply appalling to him. "Some champagne anyone? Christina?"

"No thanks Lucas, even a sip of champagne gets me tipsy." She waves off the offer with a smile; thankfully he doesn't push and sends the bottle around the table. As the champagne makes the rounds an awkward silence falls on the guests.

Amber not being on to stand uncomfortable silences begins to speak to Ben on the other side of the table. "So, how's the medical profession Ben, get many injuries this summer?" Amber gets in a slight dig for Ben pushing her away and giving her a nasty shiner a few days ago.

"Besides Christina and a couple of sprains or nasty cuts not many people seeking medical attention have crossed my door." A bit of panic rises up inside him but he manages to keep his facial expression neutral. "It's great for the town but not so great for business."

Jesse, wanting to know more about the newcomer that invited everyone to his home, speaks up. "What do you do for a living Mr. Boyd? You can't just be a body guard for Christian right?" A light smack on his thigh from his mother clues him in that might not have been the best question to ask.

Boyd doesn't lose his grin though. Instead he grabs Chris's free hand and squeezes the small warm appendage. "Actually Jesse that is mostly my job. Every once in a while I gamble and get into the stock market, make a damn killing. However Christina is my number one priority."

Nervous about the conversation moving back to her Christina reaches for the roast beef in front of her and loads her plate up with the tasty cuts of beef. Thanks to Lucas she knows that as she opens more to the dark side she'll crave bloodier meat. The redder, the better. She passes dish of beef to Judy who hasn't lost the gaze of utter confusion since they left the house.

"How come I've never seen you around her till we got here? If you're her body guard shouldn't you be around her constantly?" Ben questions picking up where Jesse left off.

"She's a teenager Ben and wants her freedom. Besides I'm a lot more effective if no one sees me near her, they'll think she's unprotected." Boyd doesn't care if the entire table knew what his and Christina's relationship is supposed to be. If it wouldn't have embarrassed her he'd mate with her right on the dining room table in front of all these people.

Abruptly a flash of Boyd and her locked in a passionate embrace shoots through her head. Gasping Christina drops her fork with a loud clatter. "Sorry, bit my tongue." She quickly covers. "Scuse me." With reluctance she eases her hand from under Boyd's and rushes off to his bedroom.

Christina knows exactly where she was headed. Lucas's scent calms her and his room is full of smells. Safe in his domain she sits on the edge of the white bed, more flashes continue to play in her head, a slight sheen of sweat coats her pale skin, her breath becomes short and shallow. Dammit she wants Lucas so much, she lies down on the bed and curls into a ball letting the images continue their glorious assault on her mind.

When Christina doesn't return after five minutes Judy offers to go get her but Boyd gently but forcibly pushes her back in her chair. "No, sit eat. I'll go get Chris." He smirks as he climbs the stairs to the second floor to his bedroom; he sent Christina a lot of images with how it could be between them.

Reaching his room he toes open the door and stares at the beautiful sight in front of him. Christina is lying flat on his bed, her light blue dress pulled up around her thighs, blond hair mused from thrashing, and sweat glistening on her body. Lips moistened from her tongue, scratch marks from her nails, and her breasts heaving in time with her labored breathing.

Sensing Lucas in the room Christina raises her body from the bed and smiles a come-hither grin at him. She's finished denying how much she wants him. Nobody can make her this hot, nobody but him. Christina holds her hand out to him and begs him with her eyes to come and help her quench the desire firing wildly inside her.

Without reluctance he takes her hand, but to her disappointment he pulls her up from the bed instead of joining her on it. Boyd closes his eyes against her beauty, she's too much of a temptation to resist and he doesn't want to resist. "As soon as this party is over, I'll take you to the depths of hell." For them that's a promise of unbelievable pleasure, "If I take you now they'd hear you scream and they'd walk in." He murmurs rumbling against her ear.

"As soon as the party's over? Promise?" She pouts a little; her passion has brought forth a good chunk of her dark nature as nothing else could. And her dark side is a natural seductress and she wants to be satisfied by her mate.

"You have my word. Now I'll go back downstairs, you stay up here and get yourself fixed up, last thing I want is for Logan Parker to arrest me for fondling a seventeen year old." He'd kiss her but knows if his lips touch hers he won't be leaving till she screams his name in ecstasy.

A few moments later he's back downstairs. His guests are quietly talking amongst themselves, if he was truly interested he'd have listened in but he couldn't bring himself to care. Christina is coming around, he's not a complete moron to believe this will last for long, the goodness in her is still strong but tonight has been a step in the right direction.

"How is Christina? Is she all right?" Meg asks, they certainly were gone a long time. The whole table is halfway done with their dinner. If she wasn't sure of Christina's naiveté she'd have been worried that she and Lucas went upstairs to be alone. "Where is Christina?"

"She's fine, she was in the hall, she knew I'd go after her and Chris needed to talk to me. She'll be down in a minute." Boyd can tell Ben, Judy and Jesse want to know what Chris had to talk to him about but he isn't willing to tell them anything.

Speak of the Devil, heels click along the stairs signaling Christina's descent. She saunters down the stairs her hips swaying drawing his attention. When she reaches the first floor she sashays over to where Boyd is still standing. In those few minutes with Boyd and away from the table Christina changed.

Her movements are more seductive; her eyes are sharper and aware of everything going on around her. Lucas pulls her chair out for her again and then moves back to his own seat. "Thank you Lucas." Her voice low and filled with promises of long passionate nights under the sheets.

Judy eases a little to her right moving closer to her father, what happened to Christina in those short moments? What did she and Lucas Boyd talk about? One thing is for sure nothing will be the same.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

For the second time that evening an uncomfortable silence fell on the guests. The air had changed since Christina's return. Sarah coughed, "Umm, it was so nice to invite us to your home Mr. Boyd. Have you managed to make some friends here in town?"

"A few, I've been wanting to get together with some friends that resided here for quite sometime. However an opportunity didn't present itself till Christina found her way here." Of course all those 'friends' he was speaking of are demons and servants of Chris's father.

Ben narrowed his gaze at Boyd. "If you are Christina's bodyguard where were you on her class trip? She fell into the ocean and was rescued by Jesse. You never called to check up on her, see if she was even alive." He didn't trust this man; he's far too interested for a bodyguard.

How dare Ben speak to Lucas that way. "Ben—" Her powers jump forward but Lucas surprisingly calmed her saving her temporary guardian from harm.

"It's alright," The warmth of her hand under his felt perfect. It's so small and delicate in his much larger one. "He's only worried about you." Now was not the time for her anger to get the better of her. Be hilarious but now was too soon. "Christina wanted a vacation, to be a kid for once without someone looking over her shoulder every second. Unfortunately a freak storm happened and she was thrown overboard."

"Thankfully she washed up here." He completely ignored Jesse's involvement in 'saving' her life. She couldn't die. She was an immortal. The only way to kill her was with a special knife. And even than death was uncertain. "As for whether or not I called I didn't have too. She spoke to me that evening telling me she was okay, a little shaken of course but fine."

Again he omitted information. Yes in a way he received a call, an instinctual call. He felt that she was scared but otherwise safe. Being that close to someone was an experience to never be matched. Then he'd only seen pictures of the beautiful Christina. When she was eleven he saw his first glimpse of her—all he wanted was to protect her.

As she grew up the protectiveness grew to attraction and desire. Fifteen years old and all ready fantasies of being embraced between her supple pale thighs cloud his brain. She got older and the fantasies became bolder, kinkier. Now she was seventeen perfect for starting their destined relationship.

Meg switched her gaze back and forth between the two men who are in the middle of having a battle of wills. Was Ben jealous of the trust Christina placed in Boyd? She's been around a few days and in those few days Ben had been a father to her. "I'm sorry Mr. Boyd. Ben is just concerned, she's never mentioned you before tonight." Meg tried to calm them down.

To the happiness of Boyd and Christina it didn't. In fact it brought other people into the argument. The young blonde that had wrapped herself around a heart he long thought had died from lack of use, swept her eyes up coyly at him. Fantastic, she's using the gifts awakening inside subtly. Influencing the people of this sleepy town's darker emotions.

Sheriff Parker stared down Boyd. Early that afternoon he saw the man chatting up his wife, he hated to admit it but he got jealous. It wasn't the first time his wife cheated him in look or action; an affair was how Jesse came about. Although at times difficult he's able to treat Jesse as if he really were his son, his biological child, but he never felt the connection.

"You should give credit where credit is due. Jesse saved Christina's from the ocean. Don't want you disregarding everything he did." Logan managed to keep his tone even but his eyes blazed with unexpressed anger.

"Now Logan I'm sure he didn't mean anything by skipping Jesse's rescue. Everyone knows the story." Sarah placated, not necessarily defending Boyd but trying her best to keep civility in his home.

Lucas smirked at the Sheriff from across the table, "Of course not, I was simply cutting to the chase." He felt his charge lessen the emotional firestorm she conjured. Good she's learning control. Didn't want the guests to fly off the handle too quickly, they still had the entire night ahead of them.

Judy, who was getting started on her dinner thought she saw movement beneath the table, she hurried her gaze to catch it. Hands touched played, and fondled under the table, Mr. Boyd linked his and Christina's fingers together. They weren't exactly being discrete; the stares back and forth were smoldering, flames blazing, and the desire on display from anyone to see.

She leaned in close to whisper into her ear, "What is going on?" Chris craned her neck slowly but she didn't say a word, only smirked at her new friend. What the hell kind of answer was that, Judy wondered. A smirk and a look, that was all she got?

Christina carefully ate the pile of peas next to her steak one by one. Lucas gripped her hand tightly, she didn't want to let go so she skipped over the bloody piece of meat for now.

"So what are the secrets that are hidden in this town?" Boyd leaned forward twirling his wineglass between his fingers. It's time to figure out all the inner workers of this quiet little town.

_20 minutes later_

The atmosphere around the dinner table had lightened considerably. Sheriff Parker and his wife were telling a story about how they were caught having sex in the lighthouse by Logan's father. The children, except Chris, scrunched up their faces in disgust. Jess, Paula, and Judy knew their parents had sex lives didn't mean they wanted to hear about it.

During the evening Christina began to feel the goodness creep back into her consciousness and body. She didn't want it too, she liked not feeling guilt, freed her mind to focus on other things. Jesse sensed something shift in her when she excused herself for the second time that night. He knew she was going through problems but she refused to let him in all the way.

Lucas saw Jesse start to stand to go after her but like the first time, he stopped anyone from chasing after her. "Let her be Jesse, it's obvious something is bothering her, she's no likely to open up to you." He stood from his seat. "I'll be back."

Reluctantly the Parker boy sat down keeping an eye on Lucas as he left the room. "Why is he always the one going after her?" Ben asked the guests nervously waiting around the table. "Am I the only one that doesn't quite buy this whole, 'I'm just her bodyguard' story?"

"Ben," Meg started but Logan backed him up.

"No, you're not the only one who's worried about this."

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What's wrong?" Boyd crooned from the top of the stairs. It annoyed him that she ran from her destiny, why couldn't she see that this life was meant for her and her alone?

"I-I can't do this, I'm not evil. I'm good and I know it." Christina pushed her hair out of her face keeping her hand in the golden soft curls. "Manipulating my friends, these people here, why did I do that? This isn't right. I have to get out of here." Saying it and doing it were two completely separate issues, she said it, even spoke with confidence but she hadn't made a move toward the stairs or the door.

Boyd, unwilling to let her go that easily stormed up to her statue still form, shoved both his hands against the stark white wall behind her and leaned in close. While close enough to touch her he didn't move forward that last inch, not a single part of his body was in contact with hers.

"You are evil. Just because you refuse to accept it doesn't mean it's not true. Look at everything you've done in the short time you've been here." He whispered intimately.

"What are you talking about Boyd, I haven't done anything." Her denial was holding strong-for now. She could feel her wall of protection cracking in his presence.

"You're lying to yourself and you're lying to me. Not sure which one I hate more. Even if you take out of the equation bewitching Jesse, getting Amber to act on her attraction to Ben, and manipulating the Kramer's into letting you stay with them, because all those you didn't control consciously. So we'll let those slide. But what happened here tonight, you willingly and knowingly brought out everyone's anger, fears, jealousies, and insecurities. That is all on your head."

"Lies all of it. I'm not denying that there's a dark part in me, but I can fight it. I've been fighting it. If you hadn't…"

"If I hadn't what? Come here?" He leaned in, his breath hot on her cheek. "Awoke your desires, your drive, your power?" Gently he touched her cheek with his barely grazing the top of her silky skin. "Sent you those graphic images of us entwined with each other? Am I getting warm?"

"Of course not." She spoke softly while rubbing Boyd's cheek with her own. That scent, fire and musk, she buried her face into his neck inhaling the smell that was all Lucas Boyd.

"Hmm, I think you're lying." He caressed. One hand left the wall and tunneled into her blond locks. They were getting far too out of control, even that small amount of touching tested his restraint and he wasn't one who held back often.

Christina lifted her hand and gently touched his cheek with her finger, leaving a hot fiery trail in its wake. Boyd couldn't take her barely there caress, he grabbed her hand and shoved it back against the wall. He stepped that last inch closer and every part of their bodies were touching only separated by their clothes.

"Lucas..." She breathed out. "Make them leave." Ever so slowly she lifted her leg, trailing it up his till she reached his tense thigh and wrapped the tanned appendage around him.

Boyd dropped the hand that encircled her wrist and clasped onto her leg behind her knee. "You—" he inches his hand further up her leg till he touched the hem of her summer dress, "beautiful temptress."

"Make them leave." She whispered again.

Frustrated Lucas pushed his body away from hers. "Not yet." He rested his head against the cool wall on the opposite of her. "As much as I want you right now there are—there are plans dammit."

"Whose plan? Screw the plan right now Lucas." Christina ambled up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist teasing him by playing with his covered abdominal muscles. "Why can't we continue the plan later and just—" she nuzzled her nose against his back left shoulder, "—just be with each other."

Down in the dining room the occupants nervously stare at the direction Boyd and Christina disappeared too. So far Sarah had kept Logan from tearing after Boyd and Meg had barely managed to keep Ben occupied.

While they all had different reasons for being in the Boyd home that night they all unknowingly agreed on one thing. No one wanted to stay in that house.

Without warning the house began to shake. The chandelier above their heads tinkled and shook. Windows seemed to be breathing, one minute they contracted, the next expanded. "Mom?" Paula inched closer to her mother, although why she expected comfort from her she'd never know.

"What in Heaven's name." Sarah exhaled.

Lucas tightened, he fought against the desire to turn around, lift Christina into his arms and carry her to the bedroom. The guests downstairs be damned. Even though that was all he wanted to do he kept hearing a voice in his head shouting at him that he needed to continue with messing with the towns mind…more specifically the group of people in his dining room.

Instead he grasped her hand in his intertwining their fingers. "Soon, I promise." He breathed out heavily. "But now we need to have some fun with the ones downstairs. That needs to be first. He wants it that way."

Angry and frustrated she pouted. "You sure Daddy's not just saying that because he doesn't want you to be with me yet?" She could see his control was slipping, a little more prodding and he would have swept her away to the bedroom.

Lucas turned and faced her. "Soon." With more restraint than he thought he had he headed back to the dining room.

Unable to do anything else Christina fell in step behind him. When they entered the room they saw Jesse holding Paula, Amber was shooting her gaze left and right, Meg, Ben, and Judy holding hands, Sarah praying, and Logan had a hand on his hip, where if he were in uniform his gun would be.

"Problem?" Boyd searched the room.

"Didn't you feel that? It shook the house and the windows looked like they were going to explode." Logan stared straight at Lucas.

"Yes Christina and I felt it, a few nick-knack's fell down but nothing major. Must have been earthquake." He shrugged his shoulders.

Logan scoffed. "We don't get earthquakes here."

"Well apparently you do." Christina argued.

Sitting back down Lucas sighed. "Who wants dessert?" Lucas smirked.

TBC


End file.
